


Вопрос (The Question)

by Merla



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Dialogue-Only, M/M, Джон матерится, Диалоги, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian, Юмор, пропущенная сцена
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-15
Updated: 2017-04-15
Packaged: 2018-10-19 04:51:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,351
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10632591
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merla/pseuds/Merla
Summary: … то есть, преднамеренное убийство. И с чего вдруг я решу тебя убить? Помимо очевидных причин?





	

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [The Question](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10602975) by [wendymarlowe](https://archiveofourown.org/users/wendymarlowe/pseuds/wendymarlowe). 



> Спасибо Lanchik11 за бетинг.
> 
> Примечания переводчика:  
> Постельных сцен нет, рейтинг исключительно за много мата, которым, по моему глубочайшему убеждению, Джон Хэмиш Ватсон, будучи: а) военным б) врачом, разговаривает в моменты тяжёлых эмоциональных потрясений.

— Джон?  
  
— Ммм?  
  
— Как бы ты меня убил?  
  
— Я… что? Это для расследования?  
  
— Нет, так просто. Как бы ты меня убил? Включая план, как избежать поимки. Без него слишком тривиально.  
  
— То есть, преднамеренное убийство. И с чего вдруг я решу тебя убить? Помимо очевидных причин?  
  
— Считай это мысленным упражнением.  
  
— Шерлок, мы знакомы с тобой месяц, но ты ведь знаешь, что это ненормально: спрашивать такое у своего соседа?  
  
— Нормально — это скучно.  
  
— Я не желаю продолжать этот разговор.  
  
— Тогда я дам тебе время подумать над этим.  
  
***  
  
— Ты решил?  
  
— Я думал, мы уже решили заказать тайскую еду.  
  
— Нет, не это. Я про то, как бы ты меня убил.  
  
— Шерлок…  
  
— У тебя была целая неделя на обдумывание. Уверен, ты представлял себе это раз или два.  
  
— Ладно, придурок. Думаю, я заставлю тебя мыть посуду. Ты сразу откинешь ласты, учитывая, насколько ты ненавидишь убирать за собой.  
  
— Джооооон…  
  
— Засунь себе это… Твоя очередь делать заказ.  
  
***  
  
— Ты пришёл к каким-нибудь заключениям? О том, как ты меня убьёшь?  
  
— Блять, Шерлок, в нас стреляют! Это может подождать?  
  
—  _Прямо сейчас_ в нас не стреляют. Это просто вопрос.  
  
— Я бы вытащил каждый третий носок из твоего драгоценного индексированного каталога носков и подождал, когда у тебя случится аневризма. А сейчас, пожалуйста, заткнись на хрен, чтобы мы смогли дожить до приезда Лестрада.  
  
***  
  
— Можно я задам вопрос?  
  
— Да, конечно. Дай мне сек… _ой!_ Донован! Убедись, что это упаковали в мешок, пока он не лизнул эту хрень или ещё что, ладно? Извини. Окей, давай. В чём дело?  
  
— Это просто… Шерлок спросил меня кое о чем на днях. Он хотел, чтобы я описал, как бы я его убил и замёл следы.  
  
— Ох! Уже? Чёрт, должно быть он действительно хочет, чтобы ты оставался рядом. Я был знаком с ним почти два года, прежде чем он меня спросил.  
  
— Он что, всех спрашивает? Господи.  
  
— Только людей, с которыми знаком больше, чем мимоходом. Я сказал, что изображу передозировку кокаином, и он не разговаривал со мной целую неделю. А затем он совершенно неожиданно вернулся и заявил, что мой ответ был недостаточно интересным, и что он предпочитает версию Донован.  
  
— Что сказала Донован?  
  
— Приятель, понятия не имею. Но предполагаю, что Шерлок подсчитал, что она налажает и её поймают.  
  
***  
  
— Хммм? Ох, дорогой, не помню. Я знаю его целую вечность. Кажется, я сказала ему, что если когда-нибудь захочу, чтобы он умер, я просто перестану приносить ему те шоколадные бисквитики, которые он так любит. Хорошо, что теперь у него есть ты, чтобы следить за его питанием!  
  
***  
  
— Доктор Ватсон.  
  
— Знаете, я вот тут как раз подумал: а что же может сделать мой день ещё лучше? Похищение! И бац — ваша машина. Я очень ценю это, поверьте.  
  
— Вы ещё не ответили на вопрос моего брата.  
  
— Он послал вас запугивать меня, чтобы я сказал правду?  
  
— Шерлок не знает о нашей беседе.  
  
— Да что вы говорите? Считайте, что я в шоке. Но Майкрофт, я не собираюсь говорить Шерлоку моё грёбаное второе имя, если он продолжит…  
  
— Вы меня не так поняли, доктор Ватсон. Я имел в виду другой вопрос. Тот, в котором он просит вас себя убить. Гипотетически, разумеется.  
  
— Угу, не ответил. Потому что, серьёзно, _какого чёрта_? Уверен, что в семье Холмс привыкли игнорировать такие вещи, как проблемы психического здоровья, но идеация пассивного суицида по-прежнему серьёзный знак наличия депрессии. Я не собираюсь это поощрять. Если и когда Шерлок будет готов, я помогу ему найти профессионала, который сможет…  
  
— У него нет депрессии.  
  
— Кто из нас двоих врач?  
  
— Психиатр? Ни вы, ни я, хотя мой брат, безусловно, наблюдался у нескольких. Нет, доктор Ватсон, этот конкретный вопрос — способ Шерлока… уверить себя, что он важен людям, которые ему небезразличны.  
  
— Если я хочу убить его, я, должно быть, тайно в него влюблён? _Не гей_ , помните? Поверить не могу, что прошло уже почти шесть месяцев, а я _всё ещё_ должен повторять это людям.  
  
— Я не имел в виду строго в романтическом смысле. Скорее, что вы обращаете внимание на его существование.  
  
— Он хочет, чтобы я спланировал его убийство, потому что хочет убедиться, что я о нём забочусь?  
  
— По сути, да.  
  
— Вас он тоже спрашивал, не так ли? Боже. Разумеется, спрашивал. Что вы сказали? Полагаю, это включает в себя MI5 и государственные секреты, но вы, вероятно, сможете использовать его убийство как предлог развязать войну.  
  
— …Спокойной ночи, доктор Ватсон. Приятной поездки домой.  
  
***  
  
— Ты — ублюдок. Ты конченный ублюдок.  
  
— Джон…  
  
— Нет, ты, блять, заткнись и слушай меня! Помнишь, когда мы жили вместе, ты всё время задавал мне один вопрос? Тот, на который я отказывался отвечать? Теперь я знаю, как бы я это сделал. Я бы _спрыгнул с ёбаного здания и заставил бы тебя смотреть_ , ты, уёбок дрюченный. И я бы притворялся мёртвым _два ёбаных года_ , наблюдая, как ты скорбишь по мне. И я уверен, смеясь надо мной втихомолку. И затем, если ты не засунул бы свой ёбаный пистолет себе в рот, я бы объявился снова в твоей жизни, как чёртик из коробочки, и _оскорбил твои хреновы усы_!  
  
— Джон.  
  
— Просто… уходи, Шерлок. Будь опять мёртвым. Я начал уже привыкать к этому.  
  
***  
  
— Шерлок.  
  
— Мммм.  
  
— Прости меня, ладно? Мне чертовски жаль, что я сказал тебе такое тогда. Когда ты вернулся ровно в тот момент, когда я пытался сделать Мэри предложение. Я был зол. Я был в шоке. Но это всё равно не оправдывает то, что я тебя ударил.  
  
— Нннн.  
  
— Чтоб тебя, Шерлок, держись! Мы меньше, чем в двух минутах от Бартса. В неотложке тебя спецом целая команда ждёт: Майкрофт постарался. Бог знает, может, она там постоянно тебя ждёт. Но _только посмей мне умереть_ , Шерлок Холмс. Ты мне нужен здесь, со мной. Вот тебе ответ на твой грёбаный вопрос: если ты умрёшь, я тебя сам снова убью на хер. Подниму из мёртвых, чтобы убить за то, что сдался. Блять, держись, слышишь меня?  
  
***  
  
— Это… ты перевёз сюда свои вещи.  
  
— Ага. И вещи Рози тоже. Знаю, я по правде не спрашивал, но миссис Хадсон сказала…  
  
— Разумеется, я хочу, чтобы ты вернулся сюда. Вы оба: ты и Рози.  
  
— Не только на тот период, пока ты всё ещё лежишь и поправляешься, и можешь гонять меня туда-сюда?  
  
— Джон…  
  
— Я тоже, придурок ты.  
  
— То есть, ты останешься? Ты можешь располагаться, где… мы, вероятно, можем где-нибудь отгородить пространство, если ты хочешь, чтобы у Рози была своя комната…  
  
— Шерлок? Заткнись. Я скажу это только один раз, и это мой последний ответ на твой нелепый вопрос, который ты постоянно задаёшь людям. Я решил, как я тебя убью. Я хочу держать тебя здесь в 221Б. Тебя, меня и Рози, так долго, как только возможно. Я буду напоминать тебе поесть, ты продолжишь заводить нас под пули, а Рози позаботится о том, чтобы мы постоянно были в форме. Затем, через пару десятков лет, когда мы оба станем слишком старыми, чтобы гоняться так часто за преступниками, я перевезу тебя в маленький домик в Сассексе, о котором ты мечтал однажды в парке. Я куплю домик, а ты заведёшь пчёл, и я буду писать мемуары, и, может быть, у Рози появятся дети, и она будет привозить их к нам в гости. Ты разгадаешь тайну постоянно увядающих цветов нашего шумного соседа, а я буду извиняться перед всеми за твою дедукцию по поводу их сексуальной жизни, хотя, уверен, ты будешь прав. Ты продолжишь не спать по полночи, а я перестану настаивать, что я не гей, несмотря на то, что я всё равно не гей, потому что: кому нахрен какая разница, почему я решил провести с тобой остаток своей жизни.  
  
–… _Джон_.  
  
— А потом, когда мы будем старыми и дряхлыми, и нам наскучит жить на пенсии, я предложу тебе отправиться в Лондон на наше последнее приключение. Я возьму свою трость, а ты свои ходунки, и мы поползем по какому-нибудь грязному переулку в погоне за самыми отъявленными мерзавцеми, которых только породит Лондон. И мы умрём, сражаясь. И кто бы ни служил в Ярде, они, скорее всего, слышали истории о Шерлоке Холмсе и Джоне Ватсоне, но, вероятно, лично с нами не встречались. И вот там мы будем лежать, и как я надеюсь, рядом с нами будут те ублюдки, которых мы положим, и эти кто-бы-то-ни-был понятия не будут иметь, с чего начать. Вот именно так, Шерлок, я тебя и убью.  
  
— Ты делаешь мне предложение… убийства-самоубийства?  
  
— Если хочешь это так называть, то да.  
  
— На всю жизнь.  
  
— Я люблю тебя, придурок. Я предполагал, что ты это уже вычислил.  
  
— Я… Джон, мне кажется, что это самое приятное, что кто-либо когда-либо мне говорил.  
  
— Это «да»?  
  
— Очевидно.


End file.
